In the Land of the Gray Sun
by hayj
Summary: Riddick just can't help himself when it comes to blondes and kids.
1. Chapter 1

**In the Land of the Gray Sun**

**a.n. To that reviewer who won't read Riddick/Jack (you're in good company) or Riddick slash, this is for you. **

**mistakes are mine, etc.**

**Chapter 1**

They managed to catch him with his pants down.

Literally.

Dragging him from some nameless whores bed, Boss Johns and his crew managed to get the drop on Riddick and then gleefully proceeded to beat him to death.

Or somewhere near abouts.

Man sure was pissed about his son deaths and he wasn't even responsible. The bounty hunting Merc had gone down with a ship, last he heard, and he hadn't been anywhere near that.

More concerned about revenge than bounty, Boss Johns had Riddick's body dumped down the garbage chute that fed into the city's incinerator. The city workers in this asshole of a town knew not to question. Just to burn.

Struggling to remove item after item from the main chute to be placed into the burner, no one noticed the trail of blood leading to the non-flammable waste disposal.

**Random Space ship / Unknown planet – Days later**

Massive bay doors in the belly of the ship opened over the planet below. The shattering noise of debris tumbling over itself to escape the ship could be heard inside the Cockpit. "Man, will I ever be happy to be off this rotation." The pilot grumbled.

"You say that every time. Just dump the load and lets the hell out of here. This place gives me the creeps." His co-pilot replied looking out at the four pale suns.

Closing the bay doors, the pilot agreed turning the ship around toward home.

**Unknown Planet**

The cold, barren, snow swept planet had more piles of debris than one would think humanly possible. The wind screamed in frustration at the latest delivery which continued its careening voyage down a mountain of refuse, ignoring the motionless foot lying near the top of heap covered in a multitude of trash.

Battered, bloody and freezing, Riddick attempted to rise, struggling against the random junk pinning him down. Breaking free, he emerged like a child being born, staring up at the multiple suns.

Surveying his surroundings from the top of his "mountain," four figures entered his line of sight. Waiting until they passed, he began to slowly and carefully make his way down the snow-covered mountain of debris.

Up close the figures remained a mystery, covered in animal skins, snow shoes and goggles, making it impossible to tell anything about them as they followed a well-worn path through snow-covered valleys.

As the four suns dimmed even more than they already were, Riddick began to stalk his prey, his goal nothing more than the clothing off their backs. Having picked up several sharp objects on his way down the pile of trash, weapons were no longer a worry. As they passed near the wreckage of a space ship, a transport ship of some kind he thinks, keeping his distance; he knows he'll need to make a move soon. He's weak from loss of blood and dehydration not to mention he's about an hour away from becoming an ice pop. Distracted by the landscape beside him, steel crosses, hundreds of them, a burial ground of some sort, he's disgusted when he realizes he's lost sight of his quarry.

The suns have long since turned into glowing night lights not bright enough to bother his vision as he yanked his goggles from his numb face, the wind chilling him to the bone.

Finally, a glow emerges from the distance.

Houses. A settlement. Buildings made of debris. Smoke coming out of pipes in the roofs. Dim lights shinning through their windows. All of the homes are quiet except for the large building in the center which has the sound of children coming from it. Sidling up to the building, Riddick stood looking in through a window. The wind suddenly died down to a soft breeze allowing him to hear other voices echoing off the walls. Men's voices with the occasional tinkle of a female's laughter. There's music playing in the background. Making his way towards the back of the building, he doesn't see the snow lined trench until it's too late, slamming face first into the snow. Rolling over in an attempt to get to his feet he slumped back down as for the first time in his life exhaustion and untreated injuries win out. Just he begins to lose consciousness he realizes that there are feet, several small feet standing beside him.

"Who do you think he is?" Amanda asked looking up at her older brother, the fright evident in her face.

Greg wrapped an arm around his little sister's shoulder. "I don't know. But we better get Dad. He looks like he's pretty bad off." The children took off at a run towards the front of the building.

* * *

The owners of the houses crowded together inside the main hall, anxious for any news regarding the stranger, the noise level intensifying along with the length of their wait.

Soon enough, Marty Shinebaum, the appointed leader of their group took his place upon the top of a table yelling to get their attention. "Quiet, quiet down now!"

Questions flew, fast and loose from different areas of the room.

"How many are there?"

"Is it a rescue party?"

Attempting to calm the crowd so that there would be no need to repeat himself, Marty refused to answer any questions until he had absolute silence. "There is only one man. He was found by the Walker children out back. Other than having a few pieces of junk metal on him he was unarmed."

"How could there be only one? How did he get here?" A voice called out.

"Those are fine questions, Liz." Marty answered, "But unfortunately the man was unconscious when we found him. We couldn't ask him anything..."

Marty's reply was cut off by the arrival of Jimmy James pushing his way to the front of the room decked out in his snow crusted coat and shoes, weapon still in his hand.

"Nothing's out there, Marty. Didn't see nobody, no ship, couldn't even find any other footprints."

The pronouncement caused another explosion of voices in the room as speculation flew.

"Alright everybody. Let's just calm down," Marty shouted to be heard over the din.

"We have an unarmed, injured man among us and we're going to do the right thing. The Widow Fry is looking after him now, seeing as she has the space."

The announcement set the women in the building abuzz.

"Well, somebody better keep an eye on him," a male voice cried out from the back.

* * *

When Riddick woke again he was on a bed in a small bedroom. Lying silently he observed the woman through his barely slit eyes determining how large a threat she was to him.

An attractive woman, slim and petite with slightly curly, shoulder length blond hair, she was currently wiping away the blood and grime on his body. Sensing no threat here at the moment, he opened his eyes, inwardly smirking at the shocked look on her face as she took in his shined eyes for the first time. Grudging admiration settled in as she didn't move an inch.

"Does it hurt?' she asked quietly, running the rag in her hand across his forehead trailing down his cheek towards his neck.

"Only if it's too bright." He answered his voice coming out somewhat gruff from not being used. "My goggles?"

Leaning forward slightly, her breasts brushed against his arm as she reached out before leaning back, laying the requested item on his chest.

Setting aside the rag, she picked up a bottle pouring a small amount of the contents into a spoon before holding it his lips. Riddick grasped her wrist, his hold tightening to the point she was close to dropping it, before she spoke. "It's only to help with the pain. I swear."

Looking her in the eye, Riddick relented. Easing his grasp he allowed her to pour the liquid into his mouth.

Taking in more of his surroundings as the woman cleaned up around him he made note of a window high up in the wall. There was clothing hanging from pegs and colorful material hanging from various places around the room.

"Would you like some water?" She offered moving back to his side.

Riddick nodded, silently watching her pour water from a colored pitcher into a clear glass.

As she held the glass to his lips, Riddick shuffled up on his elbows allowing her to help him drink. After his thirst was slacked she refilled the glass setting it down within arms reach. With a smile she stood, moving towards the door. "You rest now. We'll try some soup later."

Watching her leave, he could hear her voice in the next room. Drowsy, a noise drew his attention back to the door as a young child toddled into the room on wobbly feet.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Did he say anything?"

Carolyn shook her head. "He was barely awake long enough for some tonic and water."

"How did he seem?"

"Wary. But I think that would be expected waking up in a strange place and a strange bed with a strange woman hovering over you."

"Do you think he's a threat?"

"No," Carolyn hedged with a shake of her head thinking back to her interaction with the man sleeping in her bed.

"Well Carolyn, you let me know as soon as he's awake. If he gives you any trouble at all we'll find another place for him."

"I'm sure it'll be fine, Marty." She said showing the older man to the door. "I'll send for you just as soon as there's any change. Now you best be getting home to your dinner."

He leaned over placing kiss on her forehead. "I'm going." He chuckled shutting the door firmly on his way out.

Carolyn leaned against the door closing her eyes as she let out a heavy sigh. Opening them, she realized that Grayson was missing. Her home was not that big and it only took a minute to find the boy asleep on the stranger's chest, one of his large hands resting protectively on the child's back. Carolyn gently wrestled the two apart, scooping her son up into her arms. Stopping at the door she took a last look at the man in her bed before taking her son to his.

Gently laying Grayson down in his crib, Carolyn covered him with a warm blanket. Moving back out into her tiny kitchen, she sat a kettle of water on the potbelly stove to heat. Taking out a mug she tossed a few leaves into it and stoked the fire inside the stove, adding the wood that would keep her home warmed throughout the night. Pouring the now heated water into her mug, Carolyn quietly entered her room to get the things she would need for bed and in the morning.

Going back into the kitchen she sipped her tea as she cleaned root vegetables, throwing them into a saucepan of water to be sat on the very back of the stove. The soup would slowly cook overnight with very little preparation needed tomorrow. Rinsing her mug out, she dried it putting it back in the cabinet. Spreading out the extra bedding, she tossed her clothing over the back of a chair pulling on the t-shirt and leggings she slept in. Blowing out the last remaining candles she lay down upon her makeshift bed.

Thinking of the man in the next room she drifted to sleep.

* * *

Riddick's eyes popped opened to the sound of laughter in the other room. Swinging his legs over the edge of the bed he sucked in a breath at the broken ribs and other various injuries. He could count on one hand the times someone had got the jump on him. He was tired of the whole damn game.

Focusing back on the sound of the laughter he got to his feet, shuffling to the doorway where he watched the woman who had cared for him, holding the toddler that had crawled in bed with him last night. She was balancing the child on her forearms turning in slow circles as she lowered and raised her arms causing the child to shriek with laughter. Rotating around she caught sight of him leaning against the doorway and hastily twisted her arms, flipping the child up to rest on her hip.

Carolyn's eyes ran over him, unable to determine anything due to the goggles covering his eyes. "Hello. You must be feeling better."

Getting the impression that he was looking between she and Grayson, Carolyn felt compelled to continue. "We were just playing. It's snowing pretty heavily today and with the wind blowing it can be dangerous outside. The alarm went out earlier to stay inside." She said her voice trailing off as he remained silent.

"Oh, I almost forgot." She said suddenly with a new burst of bravado, Riddick thought with amusement, as she sat the child down on a rug. "One of the men dropped this off for you earlier, before the storm kicked up." She explained approaching him with a metal rod. "It's a cane." She said holding it out. "We were afraid the wound on your leg might affect your walking." She propped it up on the wall next to him before carefully backing away.

"If you want to come in and sit down, I'll get an early dinner put together. I'm sure you're hungry." Carolyn nervously blurted out before turning her back on him and going to the kitchen. Taking the cane, Riddick limped his way over to what appeared to be a couch, easing down on upon it. As the woman puttered around in the kitchen area, the child got shakily to his feet and tottered over to Riddick, patting Riddick's knee as he babbled. Riddick picked the boy up, setting him on his good leg.

"Grayson!" his mother cried out as she turned to place dishes on the table. Before she could rush over, Riddick waved her away.

"He's fine." Riddick said as the boy proceeded to stick one of Riddick's fingers in his mouth and chew on it.

"He's teething right now," she said to explain the gnawing. "My name is Carolyn, by the way. Carolyn Fry. The slobber monster on your lap is my son Grayson."

"And Mr. Fry?" Riddick asked.

"Hopefully in hell."

"Sounds like there's a story there." Riddick asked with a raised eyebrow looking anew at the women.

"Is there something you'd like us to call you?" She inquired changing the subject.

"You can call me Riddick."

"Well alright, Mr. Riddick. Dinner's ready." She said walking over to take Grayson from him.

"Just Riddick's fine."

Carolyn nodded in agreement as she went to the table putting Grayson in a high chair.

Now that he was up and about the stiffness in his body was gradually diminishing, much like he knew it would. The ribs would take a few days though. Taking a seat in the only other available chair, Riddick took in the simple fare of hearty soup and dark coarse bread.

"I wouldn't think this type of climate would be good for vegetables."

"We've managed to cobble together a few dozen greenhouses."

Riddick fell silent after that concentrating on his dinner as he watched Carolyn coax her child into eating, in between taking bites of her own dinner. When they were finished, she cleaned the child up but left him in the chair as she scooted it over towards a sink basin.

"Riddick, make your self at home." She said over her shoulder as she filled the basin with water to clean the dinner dishes.

By the time she had finished cleaning up from their meal the boy was fussy. Carolyn lifted him from the chair placing kisses on his face as she soothed him. "Time for bed already? Did we have too much fun today?" she crooned as she disappeared into another room. Riddick listened as she moved around the other room readying the child for bed before it fell silent with the tale tell creak of a rocker combined with the low-pitched hum of a lullaby.

She had just emerged from the room pulling a cloth across the doorway to block it off when a knock sounded upon her front door. Bowing her head for a moment she turned to face him. "Showtime!" she said smiling brightly, moving to open the door and rushing whoever was there in with the least amount of heat loss. "Jimmy, Liz. What can I do for you this evening? I thought the storm warning was still in effect?"

"Winds let up considerably the last hour, Widow Fry. Thought I best make sure you had plenty of dry firewood for you and the youngster and our guest," he said moving to put the firewood in its holder near the door.

"And just where is the child?" Liz asked looking around her eyes going wide as she spotted Riddick standing near the bedroom.

"We had an early dinner and I just put him to bed," Carolyn replied. "Just like I was about to put our guest to bed as well." She said with a smirk giving Liz a big wink causing the woman to sputter and wring her hands. "Jimmy, Liz, this is Riddick. Riddick this is Jimmy James and his lovely wife Liz," Carolyn introduced wrapping an arm around a very uncomfortable Liz's shoulders.

"Nice to meet you both." Riddick said with a nod of his head. "Wish I felt up to visiting, but like Carolyn said she was just getting ready to give me a bath and then put me to bed." He watched as the woman turned a bright shade of red.

"It was so nice of you to stop by and check on me, Jimmy. I'll be at the greenhouses first thing in the morning unless I hear differently. Now bundle up tight," she said as she opened the door and helped Liz out. Don't want y'all to catch cold now! Thanks again," she said slamming the door shut behind them placing a thick piece of wood in the slats on each side of the door before turning back to Riddick.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"I'm so sorry. That was terribly rude of me."

"No harm done."

"Would you like to join me for a cup of tea?" she asked

Riddick shrugged. "Well since I get the impression a bath really isn't in my future..."

"Please, sit back down." Carolyn indicated with a snort before moving to the kitchen. It was darker now and Riddick removed his goggles placing them on the table next to him.

Carolyn joined him just a few moments later handing him a mug. "I know you said that the light hurt your eyes. Would you be able to leave those off if I lit a few candles?"

"As long as they're behind me or shadowed by something across the room."

"I think I understand," Carolyn replied standing on a tall step stool to light a candle in the living room window, making her way into the kitchen to light a few more covering them with colored glass. "How's that?"

"It's fine."

Carolyn smiled picking her mug back up while sitting in the chair next to the couch separated by the table that he had laid his goggles on.

"What is this place?"

"We don't know. It wasn't on any of our star charts when we crash landed. There's no one here that we're aware of and you're the first person we've seen. It's evidently the trash dump for someone as all of those snow-covered mountains you see are actually made of debris. There are some real mountains a ways out. That's where we get our wood, along with some native plants and animals."

And everything clicked in Riddick's head. He knew exactly how he had ended up on a planet with no way off. "You said you crashed?"

"Yes. Almost two years ago now. We were on our way to Rigel 7 when that piece of crap, transport ship decided to fall out of the sky. A lot of people were killed. Those of us that survived dug in and built this settlement. Not that it was a stretch by any means. That's what we were going to do anyway. Had all the tools and gear, animals and seeds. Just had to learn to adapt everything to a colder climate."

"And that incident earlier? With Jimmy and the missus?"

"Oh, you'll find out about that soon enough." Carolyn said wearily holding out her hand for his empty cup. "I have an early morning though."

Riddick got to his feet as well. "Goodnight, Carolyn." He said stopping near the doorway to his bed.

She turned from the sink to look at him. "Goodnight, Riddick, and thank you."

"For what?"

"For the company, the conversation, calling me Carolyn."

Riddick held her eye for a moment more before making his way to bed.

* * *

The next morning Carolyn was at the table feeding Grayson his breakfast when Riddick appeared next to her much to the boys delight, clapping his hands with a squeal causing Carolyn to sigh in frustration, giving up on him eating anything else. "He likes you." She said throwing a smile in his direction, her mouth falling open as she took in Riddick standing in her kitchen with out a shirt on.

Cleaning the toddler up, she lifted him out of his seat, placing him on his feet. Riddick watched in amusement as she climbed into a parka style coat before retrieving Grayson to do the same with him as the red in her face finally receded to a healthy pink and she began to babble.

"Breakfast is on the back of the stove. Helen will be here in a few minutes to pick up Grayson and then I'll be off for the day, Greenhouse duty in the morning and then teaching in the afternoon. Marty will be stopping by to get you in a little while, so maybe I'll see you at lunch." She said as a knock sounded at the door. "That'll be Helen now."

"Hello Helen," Carolyn said opening the door inviting the woman inside.

"Widow Fry." Helen answered, her eyes flicking back and forth between Carolyn and a shirtless Riddick.

Picking Grayson up from where he had gravitated back to Riddick's side, Carolyn carried him to the door, giving him a kiss before handing him over. Not happy with this turn of events, he began crying, reaching out to his mother as Helen bounced him on her hip.

Riddick picked up his plate and took a seat at the table as he watched the drama unfold between the two women and the child. Finally soothing the boy, Carolyn waved goodbye, shutting the door after them. Slipping on her own boots and pulling on gloves and a scarf, she gave a shirtless Riddick one last look before heading out herself.

Cleaning up after his breakfast, Riddick dressed and wandered around the room looking at photos and other trinkets throughout the house, opening the door when he heard a knock.

A huge bear of a man hauled himself into the house, a large unmoving animal in his arms. "Heard from Jimmy you were up and about!" he said in a booming voice that was as large as the rest of him, sticking a hand out in Riddick's direction. "Names Marty Shinebaum!"

"Riddick."

The man fingered his chin for a moment. "Riddick...Wasn't there a killer fellow by the name of Riddick running loose not so long ago?"

"Wouldn't know anything about that."

"Well never mind about that anyway, knew you were a big fellow so brought you this here coat to use." He said shaking out the dead animal he had carried in.

Riddick arched a brow looking between the coat and the man.

"Never known anybody to wear goggles in the daytime."

"Childhood injury." Riddick lied. "They're extremely sensitive to light now.

The man nodded jovially. "Well I figured you'd be wanting to get cleaned up right proper like, so if you're up to it we'll trek on over to the bath house. Got some clean clothes and some heavy-duty boots waiting on you."

"Well that's mighty generous of you, Marty," Riddick said as he let the man help him into the coat.

* * *

Emerging from the bath house, Riddick felt the overwhelming need to kill something. The men that he just met were every bit as gossipy as any woman and he would lay major bets that every wife in the settlement would have a report of his anatomy within the hour.

And no wonder Carolyn had said what she did last night. These people would just as soon string her up as look at her, but their "sense of decency" just wouldn't allow it. So instead they made her an outcast. Little did they know he was a kindred spirit. Riddick allowed himself to be led as Marty took him on a tour of the settlement before heading to lunch in the main hall.

* * *

When the bell sounded for lunch, Carolyn patiently stood in line waiting to wash up before picking Grayson up from the daycare and joining everyone in the main hall. It was the one meal that was always shared. Several of the older women made lunch for the settlement because if you were well, you worked and having lunch ready cut down on the time away from your job. Carolyn thanked Cerella as she picked up her now full tray while balancing Grayson on her hip, taking advantage of a nearby empty table. She set the tray down before beginning to drag a high chair over only to have it taken out of her hands by Riddick.

"Let me."

Carolyn looked at him like she was waiting for the punch line before giving him a small smile. "Thank you." She said in the sudden silence of the room.

He carried the high chair to the table she had picked out, his tray waiting on him across the table from hers.

Placing the chair at the end of the table, he waited until she had the child settled before taking his own seat, having to refrain from rolling his eyes at his own behavior.

But, while he was stuck here, he might as well stake his claim. What they were doing to this woman was wrong and he didn't mind being the one to pour salt deep into the wound. He walked her to the school after lunch and even offered to drop the boy back off at the daycare. He had volunteered to work in the machine shop starting next week but for now had nothing but free time on his hands.

Using that free time he skirted around the settlement and as soon as he was out of sight made a beeline to the settlers abandoned ship.

Finding his way in, he made his way into the cockpit and spent the next several hours cobbling together a rudimentary distress beacon. Someone would have to be pretty damn close to pick up the signal, but it was there.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Riddick gave off the impression that he had been napping when she returned home for the day, little Grayson anxious to get down and run around his own home. He watched Carolyn laugh at his antics as she set a basket full of food down beside her, removing the boy's outer clothing, putting them away neatly in their place by the door before removing her own.

He was standing right next to her when she turned, the basket of food hanging from his hand.

"Oh!" She squeaked reaching out for the basket. "Did you have a good nap? I told Marty I thought it was a little soon to be getting you out and about but he was determined. I think he wanted to show the new stallion off to the herd," she said with a devious smile, dropping the basket off on the counter.

"You could say that," he drawled out thinking about the bathhouse. "Been a while since I felt that violated."

"Must have been quite a sight, the way all the men dropped what they were doing to go trotting on over."

Riddick laughed out loud enjoying the banter between them. Feeling a tug on his pants he looked down to see Grayson hanging on to him. Picking the boy up, he continued to lean against the counter where his mother was working.

"So, did they offer to move you somewhere else?"

"In with a fellow named Doolittle?"

Carolyn shuddered,"Tommy Doolittle? Hope you don't mind bugs. Or dirt."

Riddick smirked. "I told'em if it was alright with them and you, I was perfectly happy staying were I was at, at which point I was sat down and told exactly what I was getting myself into and how the community wouldn't look favorably upon that."

"Well, if you're brave enough to stay after all that, I suppose you deserve to hear the truth of it." she replied with a grim smile setting dishes upon the table. Riddick placed Grayson into his seat and sat as well.

"I grew up on a mining planet. Richest daddy on the continent." She said as she fed Grayson his dinner. "And I was determined that I was going to do something other than be known as Henry Fry's spoiled daughter. When I turned twenty-one I convinced him to let me take over one of the mines. Granted it was the worst mine, in the worst area. A real money pit. Why he still had it I have no idea. But it didn't matter, because as it turns out I was my father's daughter. I was turning a profit after eighteen months, had even doubled our production after a few years."

Riddick watched as she sat Grayson's bowl on the table, her hands shaking every so slightly.

"One night, I was in the office going over the books for the week. It was late, but I wanted to get it done. I was leaving the next week to go visit my younger sister. She had just had her first baby." Carolyn smiled in remembrance as she broke up bread to give to Grayson.

"I heard a noise outside and had just got the pistol out of my desk drawer when they broke in. I remember them taunting me about how they were going to spend the money my daddy had given them for teaching me a lesson. When my foreman showed up the next morning I was huddled in a corner, the pistol in my hand, both of them sprawled on the floor dead."

Carolyn stood, going to the sink to run water in a pot to heat. "My daddy paid the judge off to keep his name out of the news. I was given the lightest sentence of banishment from our planet since it was self-defense and all. The judge himself volunteered to escort me to Rigel 7. A newly terraformed little nothing of a backwoods planet that people were just beginning to populate. He had the audacity to tell everyone that we were married so that we could share a room and none of these fine folks would think a thing about the noises they heard. When the ship crashed, they found his body with a knife through his heart."

While all of this was related to Riddick very dispassionately with no emotion in her voice, he'd be blind to miss the tear that ran down her face. "And the boy?"

"Belongs to a dead man."

Riddick looked over at the child. "Doesn't that bother you?"

"No. My only regret is that he'll probably never be accepted by the community because of me. While they couldn't prove I'd murdered 'my husband' they were still quick to judge with an impromptu trial. I would be forever referred to as Widow Fry. No one in the settlement is allowed to call me by my first name. No man is allowed to come into my home alone, other than Marty. I work two jobs in exchange for firewood and food and I was branded."

Riddick did the dishes as she bathed the boy in a tub by the stove.

"And what about you?" Carolyn asked wanting to change the subject. "Don't you remember anything about how you got here?"

"I remember being drug out of bed and beaten, then waking up here."

"Well, that would explain the injuries," She replied wrapping the boy in a towel and carrying him to his room.

Riddick watched her go. At the very least, things would be interesting until he could get off this rock.

* * *

Later that night, someone opening and closing the front door woke him. Slipping out of bed, he padded quietly through the house. Carolyn's bed was rumpled and empty. Peering in the boy's room he saw Grayson fast asleep in his crib but no sign of his mother. Going back to his room, Riddick put on his boots and grabbed a shirt, quietly closing the door behind him.

Taking a few moments to determine which footprints were hers, he followed, coming to stop a few minutes later in front of the bath house. He could hear water running on the women's side and entered through the door. Walking around another barrier, he came to a stop, leaning against the partition. Carolyn stood in a spray of water letting it beat down on her head as she rotated her head, massaging her neck muscles with her hands. Gathering soap and a cloth he watched as she ran the soapy rag over her skin, turning her back to him as she rinsed off. He must have unconsciously made a noise as her head whipped around and her eyes came to rest on him.

"Riddick. You startled me." She said lowly turning off the shower wringing the water from her hair, not bothering to reach for a towel.

"It's late. I wanted to make sure you were alright," he said striding over to where she stood naked as the day she born.

He looked down at her.

She met his eyes. "I learned quickly to come late at night by myself."

He growled as he handed her a towel. "Get dressed."

Carolyn nodded and began drying off with the towel, Riddick not moving an inch as she dried and dressed. Ushering her from the bathhouse, Riddick hurried her along the settlements lanes back towards her home. Letting her check on the boy while he secured the door. He pulled her across the house and into her room pushing her up against a wall when she reemerged. He watched the rapid rise and fall of her breasts before her tongue darting out to moisten her lips got his attention. Tilting his head slightly he hovered his nose around hers for a moment their warm breath mingling before reaching up to grasp his neck, she pulled his mouth down to hers.

* * *

The faint sound of thunder roused Riddick from where he was sleeping, Carolyn half on top of him. Maneuvering himself out from under her, he pulled the blanket up around her shoulders. Dressing in just his pants and boots he stepped outside trying to locate the source of the noise. As he turned towards the Junk Mountains he found it. High above their peaks, dumper ships hovered, depositing steady streams of refuse on the heaps below. It was the refuse tumbling down the steep slopes that was making the noise.

Carolyn appeared by his shoulder the blanket wrapped around her. "Dumpers. They come every twenty or thirty days. Odd to see them so soon."

Sparing her a glance, Riddick watched as the ships disappeared.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Carolyn sat on a bench against the wall enjoying the sights and sounds as the settlement gathered to celebrate its second Christmas here, a few of the men and women stopping by to drop off gifts for Grayson.

Riddick who was involved in a conversation with Marty about some improvements to the machine shop watched as Carolyn moved to sit on the floor, showing the boy how to tear at the wrapping paper, which he did with shrieks of joy causing Carolyn to throw her head back in laughter. Once the paper was torn off, Riddick watched as the gift went straight into Grayson's mouth eliciting a chuckle from him.

It had been a challenge living with Carolyn to make sure nothing small was left out for the boy to shove in his mouth. Carolyn patiently got the toy away from him with a minimum of fuss, putting it on the floor and showing him how the wings on the little airplane flapped up and down when you pulled it. Grayson's eyes got as big as saucers before demanding to play with the toy.

"Cute kid, huh?" Marty asked turning to see what had captivated his best worker.

"He's a good boy," Riddick said still watching the mother and son.

"And she's a good woman." Marty said. "Didn't deserve any of what happened to her. Before or after."

Riddick looked at him sharply.

"No one would take care of her afterwards when the infection set in. I brought her into my home and cared for her. She told me the whole of it, just like you I'm guessing. I do what I can but these are simple folks who tend to deal in black and white just to survive. Carolyn has more than proved herself though. I happen to think the reason most of'em won't approach her is because they're ashamed. Their actions could have caused her to lose that baby and then they'd be just as guilty as her in their minds. The people here, they like you. And they're not so opposed to you being with her much anymore. I've noticed since your arrival that some of the folks are opening up to her just a bit more. Including her in conversations, things like that. It's not much but it's a start."

"Excuse me," Riddick said without a backwards glance making his way to her side, sitting on the bench where she had been before. Casually leaning against his leg, Carolyn chuckled as Grayson spotted him and nearly tripped in his haste to show him his new toy. Riddick picked him up placing him on his lap and made a production out of inspecting the toy and talking to the boy who was babbling happily with a few actual words making their way out. Reaching into his jacket Riddick pulled out a wrapped package waving it in front of the boys face. Squealing, now that he knew what the deal was, Grayson tossed his airplane aside right on Carolyn's head. Both laughing, they watched as he pulled the paper off, grasping the wood ring in his hand.

Carolyn smiled reaching up to feel its smooth surface. "Finally, Grayson. Something that's ok for you to put in your mouth. Thank you, Riddick." She said looking up at him with a smile.

"I hate telling him no all the time, especially now that those back teeth are coming in."

Carolyn nodded in understanding, watching as Riddick sat her son back on his feet. Standing up Carolyn reached for a package on the bench and sitting down, handed it him. "Merry Christmas, Riddick."

"What's this?" He asked with a small smile tearing at the paper. He couldn't remember being given a gift before. Ever. Pulling out a pair of leather work gloves he slipped them on. They fit perfectly. "You made these?"

Carolyn grinned. "Do you like them? Marty supplied the leather. Mentioned that they might come in handy even though I already knew that from taking care of you."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

The sound of Grayson crying reached their ears and Carolyn rushed to the sobbing boy picking him up from where he had fallen. Holding him to her, she soothed him as Riddick hovered. "I think someone's ready for bed." She said looking up at Riddick. Walking to their bench, he slipped his coat on helping Carolyn get Grayson into his before holding out his arms to take him.

"Daddy." The boy sniffed laying his head on Riddick's shoulders.

Carolyn paused for a moment before getting her outerwear on and gathering up their things. They were wished a Merry Christmas by many on their way out of the hall and as Carolyn shut the door behind them, the silence of the night was almost overwhelming. They walked quietly back to her home ,working in tandem to get Hunter into his pajamas and into bed.

"He'll just have to open the rest of his gifts tomorrow, I suppose." She said undressing, her back to him.

She smiled as she felt a hand run over her shoulder. "Merry Christmas, Caroline." He whispered in her ear as he slipped something on her.

"It's beautiful, Riddick!" she said fingering the material of the robe and looking at the detail work.

"Mrs. Hempstead?"

Riddick nodded. "I told her you needed something for those nights you got up with Grayson. What I didn't tell her was that I'm tired of freezing to death because you take the blanket with you.

Carolyn snorted and rolled her eyes with a smile. Turning serious again she pulled him down to her. "Thank you."

A few hours later she opened her eyes in the dark as she listened to him leave house.

* * *

When Riddick returned, Carolyn was already up chopping vegetables as a pot of hot cereal simmered on the stove. Dropping firewood into the wood box, Riddick shrugged out of his coat. "Going somewhere?"

"I know that you're meeting with Marty after breakfast so I thought Hunter and I might go outside for a while. I haven't been out back of the settlement in a while and I'm getting low on herbs."

Having put away his coat, Riddick cornered Carolyn in the kitchen spinning her around to face him, bending down to nuzzle her neck wrapping his hands around her waist. Leaning into him Carolyn sighed as she let her body relax just as Grayson began calling for her in a sing-song voice causing Carolyn to groan into Riddick's throat. Riddick nipped her ear before turning her loose.

Carolyn went after Grayson, changing his diaper and dressing him before reappearing at the breakfast table. "Daddy!" Grayson squealed seeing Riddick.

"Come'er little man." Riddick said taking the boy from Carolyn.

Slipping him into his high chair Riddick tied the bib that Carolyn handed him around the child's neck. "There you go," he told the boy as Carolyn, looking uncomfortable, sat a small bowl in front of him. Riddick reached around Carolyn taking a bowl off of the counter in front of her. "You worry too much." He said before taking his seat.

After breakfast he stopped before heading out the door. "Don't wonder to far off. If the wind picks up you could get stranded."

Carolyn smiled. "We'll be back by lunchtime."

* * *

It was dusk before Marty and Riddick called it quits for the day working straight through lunch. Worried about Carolyn and Grayson, he had one of the children run by and check on them with instructions to come back only if they weren't home.

"My God! Someone's landing." Riddick heard Marty say from up ahead.

"What?"

"There's a ship landing!"

Riddick stuck his head outside taking a look. A mile away he could see a spacecraft descending. He cursed under his breath grabbing Marty by the arm. "You get every weapon you can find and get these people armed!"

"Why? Who are they?"

"Very bad people, Marty." Riddick said grimly. "Send any children you run into over to Carolyn's. Now go!"

Marty took off in one direction and Riddick headed home to get Carolyn and Grayson, herding children with him along the way. Bursting into the house it was empty. Ordering the children to stay put he ran back out towards the main hall just as he heard the whining whistle of an inbound missile.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The night lit up in an explosion of fire and raining wood as the missile hit the main hall. Riddick picked himself up off the ground and kept running. The hall was in flames and the screams of people trapped inside could be heard over the roar of the fire as Riddick yelled Carolyn's name on the outside. Turning his head to protect his face from the heat, he heard a child crying above the din of the fire. Moving towards it he recognized Carolyn's red coat on the ground Grayson sitting next to her in tears.

"Daddy!" The boy cried seeing Riddick, raising his hands to be picked up. Riddick scooped the boy holding him tightly as he knelt to roll Carolyn over. Blood covered the side of her head where she had been hit with flying debris. Setting Grayson on his feet, Riddick hauled Carolyn over his shoulder before scooping Grayson back up into his arms.

He could now hear the sounds of vehicles intermixed with gunfire throughout the settlement as he made his way home. Carolyn came awake halfway there hitting him with her fists to get his attention. Slowly lowering her to the ground, she swayed for a moment leaning against him. "We have to go Carolyn." He said quietly looking around him. She nodded as he lead them home, quickly and quietly.

* * *

There were a dozen children huddled together in the living area of their home, crying and scared. Having taken Grayson from Riddick, Carolyn tried to calm the children as best she could. "Have them start gathering bedding or anything warm." Riddick told her quietly. Handing Grayson to Greg, the oldest in the group, Carolyn followed Riddick to their bedroom.

"Riddick! What is it? What's going on?"

"Mercs. They're here for me."

"But why? You're supposed to be dead." she asked as she watched him strip the bed and gather blankets out of the cabinet.

"I'm worth a lot of money, Carolyn. Alive or Dead." He said going around her and passing blankets out to the kids. Turning back to Carolyn he grabbed her shoulders. "You need to get these kids out of the settlement. Is there somewhere you can go without being seen?"

As Carolyn stood looking into Riddick's face, Greg spoke up. "The culverts, Widow Fry."

"That's right, Greg. Thank you."

"Where?"

"A half mile due west, just at the edge of the tree line. There's a sloped area to the left. The culverts are under that. You can't see the opening unless you're standing right in front of it."

"Take them and go."

"But Riddick." Carolyn whispered, tears in her eyes.

"Go." He said placing a gun in her hands. Opening the door he made sure the area around the house was empty before signaling them out the door.

Stopping to look at him one last time, Carolyn ushered the children out of the house. Letting Greg take the lead, she fell in behind as they made a silent, single file line into the cold darkness.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Mercs were on machines, ruthlessly moving through the settlement, setting fire to homes and destroying anything in their path.

Riddick ducked, rolling for cover away from the newest explosion.

Settlers were screaming and running wildly as Marty tried to organize his little group, no match for the deadly Mercs.

Near the destroyed hall a tall, dark skinned man stood surveying the damage to the settlement, not a remorseful bone in his body. "Start gathering the survivors, we'll see if they know anything."

Riddick had three of them down and dead within minutes. He watched as Marty's group took out two more just before exchanging a horrified glance as a rocket launcher destroyed them and the building they were using for cover.

Following two more Mercs who were searching the houses, Riddick used the rocket launcher from the dead Merc that killed Marty, making sure it was the last house they searched. Only five left. Piece of cake.

* * *

Carolyn, with Greg's help, led the children into the culverts. "Don't panic, don't panic," she continued to tell them over and over. Her demeanor didn't reveal her fear but looking into her eyes, Greg knew she was terrified. Trying to lead by her example he tried to stay calm as well, holding the hands of the smaller ones. Looking over at the Widow Fry, she smiled and nodded at him.

* * *

Dancing across the rooftops, Riddick jumped on the merc holding the settlers at gunpoint slamming him hard into the ground, a knife ripping across his victim's throat even as guns pointed towards his head.

"Mr. Riddick, I presume."

Standing, Riddick wiped the blood from his knife upon his pants as the settler's eyes widened with amazement at the sight of Riddick and his victim. "I see my reputation has preceded me."

"Well I don't know about all that. Rumor has it you're dead."

"Thought your kind would know better than to listen to common hear-say."

"Boss Johns ain't all that common."

"No, he's not, is he?" Riddick said with a smirk as he watched the Merc sweat in the cold. A dead Riddick was one thing. A living, breathing Riddick was something entirely different.

"Go find the rest of the men." Roark barked at his remaining men.

"No need for that. All of your men are dead." Riddick said watching as the three remaining Mercs looked nervously between him and Roark.

Riddick motioned the men towards him. "Think of it this way. Just that much more money to split." All three turned on their heels and ran.

"After them!" Riddick barked at the settlers who were being held. "Now!" he added causing them to scramble to their feet, the men arming themselves as they rushed out of sight. All the while Riddick and Roark circled each other, looking, measuring, and calculating, Roark feeling more like a cat's toy than an actual adversary.

* * *

Carolyn did her best to comfort, cold and crying children. Taking Amanda and Greg's year old baby sister, she rocked the sleepy infant. "Come children, gather round." With Greg's help she placed sheets on the ground in the corner at the very back of the collapsed culvert, having the dozen children stack up on top of each other as comfortably as possible, before using the rest of the blankets to cover them. Thank God, Riddick knew to send them with all the blankets she had. Taking a position between the children and the opening, Carolyn huddled up with Amanda, Sara and Grayson, keeping the smallest of their ragtag group calm and quiet as they waited for someone to remember where they were.

Greg, evidently had the same fear of being forgotten as she did. "Widow Fry. What if he doesn't come back?"

Carolyn reached out and took his hand. "If we haven't heard anything in a few hours, I'll go back and make sure it's safe for us to come out." The boy nodded, wrapping his arms back around the toddler in his lap.

* * *

In the dying light of the fire, Riddick and Roark circled each other, Riddick lazily so with a small mocking smile on his face. Roark lunged suddenly at Riddick who had him on his back in a second but at the same time he was hitting the ground, Roark was throwing himself upward to regain his feet. Riddick let him, his smile growing broader, a knife appearing in his hand.

Attempting to tackle Riddick again, Roarke slammed his shoulder into Riddick's waist as they grapple for a few minutes going back and forth before Riddick hit the ground, grabbing Roark by the ankles toppling him to the ground while flipping himself onto the Mercs back, holding his head off the ground with a fist full of hair.

"Just do it."

Without another word Riddick's knife slit open Roark's throat, watching as the white snow began to bleed.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Hearing movement outside, Carolyn put her hand gently over the mouth of the toddler in Greg's lap and shushed the one next to him as she watched someone moving in the shadows. The frightened children held their breath, holding onto each other tightly as a flashlight suddenly lit up the darkness, shining on Carolyn and the children.

"Widow Fry?"

"Amos?"

"Yes, ma'am. I was sent to fetch you and the children."

"Oh, thank God."

Standing, Carolyn managed to get everyone on their feet ready to start back. Putting Greg in the lead again, Carolyn kept pace with Amos who had a child on each hand.

Keeping her voice low she asked, "What happened? Where's Riddick."

"I don't know, ma'am. Just know that I was sent after all of y'all. There's not a whole lot of us left."

"That bad?"

Amos nodded his head. "Over half were trapped in the hall when it was hit. No way for them to get out. Burned alive."

"Oh, God."

"Others were killed in the attack. I had instructions to get you and the youngsters on board their transports, along with all the supplies we can manage from the houses left standing and then hightail it to their ship. We're getting off this trash heap, Widow Fry."

With Grayson asleep on her shoulder Carolyn slowed for a moment looking over at Amos. "Why don't you call me Carolyn?"

The younger man blushed and bobbed his head. "Yes ma'am, Carolyn, I mean."

Carolyn called out for the children to stop as they neared the back of the settlement. She could see fires still burning around the settlement. It appeared as though her house had escaped unscathed.

"Children, I want you to go inside my house." Carolyn handed Grayson back over to Greg. "Help Amanda get Grayson and Sara in the crib." The young man nodded earnestly listening to her instructions. "Amanda can you get them both changed into clean clothes and dry diapers?"

"Yes, ma'am," the little girl answered. "Good girl," Carolyn told her. "After that I want you to put your blanket on the floor and put all the clothes you can find into the middle of the blanket ok?"

"Ok."

"Greg, I want you to grab the wood basket and empty it and then go in the kitchen and fill it with any food or herbs you can find." She waited until the boy answered and then looking to Amos for the all clear ushered the children back into her home not wanting them to see anything that might upset them more than they already were. A tugging on her pant's leg got her attention. "What is it Charlie?" she asked bending down to his level.

"I want my Mommy." He answered his little lip quivering as tears streaked down his face.

Carolyn held the child to her. "I know you do sweetheart and I'm going to do my best to find her for you." She wiped his cheeks and sent him into the house.

"I'll go get the transport and drive it over if you wouldn't mind going through some of these houses that are still standing?"

"Of course, Amos. I'll prop open the door of any house I'm in so you'll know where I'm at."

"Yes, ma'am. I'll be back shortly."

Carolyn nodded as she looked at the destruction surrounding her. Shaking herself, she headed over to the house next to hers starting in the kitchen gathering any food she could find. Moving into the bedroom that she knew belonged to Henry, Carolyn started gathering the boy's clothes, throwing them down on the bed using the blanket as a suitcase just like she had instructed Amanda.

Hearing a rustling behind her, Carolyn turned only to have a hand wrap around her throat. It belonged to a man she'd never seen before. He was obviously injured as a large blood stain covered the side of his shirt. Unless of course it wasn't his, she thought.

"Well, what do we have here?" he asked closing the gap between them.

"Who are you? What do you want?"

"I think it would be pretty obvious what I wanted, Princess."

Carolyn, without blinking an eye, took the gun that was still dangling in her hand and pulled the trigger, blood spraying across her and the room.

Amos came skidding to a halt inside the house just as Carolyn shut the bedroom door behind her. "Are you ok, Ma'am?"

Silently handing the gun to him she led the way out of the house.

"It's time to go children. Amos is going to help us all into this machine right here and we're going to go for a ride."

"To see our mom's and dad's?" Charlie asked.

"Hopefully." Carolyn told him as she took Grayson from Greg and wrapped an arm around the boy who was being forced to grow up to quickly.

* * *

Arriving at the ship, Amos hustled them on board toward what was left of their community. Out of the dozen children less than half were reunited with their parents. Laying a sleeping Grayson and Sara down on an empty bed, Carolyn did her best to console a sobbing Amanda and grief dazed Greg. Amos was doing what he could with little Charlie, while Cerella helped with the others, getting them settled in the cramped crew quarters.

Helping with the injured, Carolyn missed the moment that Grayson slid out of the bed he'd been sharing with three orphaned children. Not seeing his mother, he wandered down an empty hallway.

Riddick was busy consulting on their course with one of the settlers when the man tapped his shoulder and pointed to the hatchway. Riddick looked down to see Grayson at the entrance. "Daddy!" the little boy smiled, holding his arms out to be picked up. Breaking out in a matching grin Riddick brought the boy to his chest, listening to him talk as he threw his arms around his neck. Patting the child's back he heard a voice he had thought he might not hear again.

* * *

Carolyn looked over at the bunk she had placed the children in only to discover Grayson missing. Frantically searching the crew quarters she ran down the nearest hallway calling his name, coming to a stop as she rounded a corner coming face to face with Riddick holding a happily jabbering Grayson in his arms. A smile broke out across her face.

"You're alive."

He made his way to her, lifting her chin up, looking at the bloody handprint on her throat. "Sounds like there's a story there."

She nodded.

"Maybe if I stick around I'll hear the truth of it."

"Maybe." she said with a smile.

The End.


End file.
